Avengers: Glitchtale
by Sarah-TheDemonTiger
Summary: (Dont have a summary yet)
1. chapter 1

**So let me point this out before we begin. This will be my first time doing Avengers and Glitchtale crossover so bear with me on this one, So is this crossover there will be some slight changes to it. For instance, there will be some switch rules like there we characters they will be switched out and some characters as we added. So bear with me on this one because I'm not going to repeat myself over and over. So I'm open you guys would like it and actually read it and if you have any thoughts but I will let me know in the review and like the story, thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

(Frisk's P.O.V)

 **I wake up to the smell of a perfectly cooked butterscotch pie...**

 *** I'm filled with DETERMINATION**

 **It's been over a month since I and the monsters got to the surface**

 **Humans in _New York_ , seems to have accepted monster-kind amongst themselves and we've progressed together in every aspect**

 **I'm proud of Undyne for becoming an S.H.E.I.L.D agent with Black Widow training her with other Avengers**

 **I'm proud of Gaster for getting recognized for his scientific projects, with another scientist named, Bruce Banner**

 **I'm proud of Toriel for becoming a teacher and helping human children develop their magical traits with the help of Ms. Pepper Potts**

 **For some reason, only a few human children were able to have their magical abilities activated after making contact with monster magic**

 **Back then when humans created the barrier there were powerful wizards, but with the passage of time, those abilities were lost for the of use**

 **All human children with magic powers seem to divide in the basic known traits to date: KINDNESS, BRAVERY, JUSTICE, INTEGRITY, PERSEVERANCe, and PATIENCE**

 **No one has presented a DETERMINATION soul like mine...**

 **Asgore has been taking care of the political meetings, I know I accepted to be the ambassador but... I don't really know how to do that**

 **At least they allow me to help out anyway. I bet Asgore feels nervous with _Stark Industries_ watching every move he makes**

 **I've tried to talk with the owner of _Stark Industries_ , Tony Stark aka Iron Man, to show him that monsters are harmless creatures. That we just want to have a normal life**

 **So far... he hasn't shown any intentions of cooperating with monsters... tomorrow we have a really important conference with them**

 **We'll try to sign a peace agreement between monsters and humans as a whole, and the S. I has to agree with it. Today's my last chance to convince him.**

* * *

(Third per P.O.V)

Frisk was walking in the sidewalk to Stark tower to meet Tony Stark himself once, as they were walking Frisk saw a child who they felt was stranged. She had on brown boots, some light purple pants, a hot pink tutu, and light purple and pink sweater. Her hair was much like Frisk but long and her brown hair was faded to another set of hot pink. Frisk gasp as they saw her walking in the middle of the street, just before a seemingly pink car rushes over and was about crash into her. But not before Frisk rushed in front of her and summoned their soul and formed a shield barrier, and it destroyed the car entirely. Frisk then was greeted with excitement.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" The girl said, with so much excitement.

Frisk sighs before smiling at her. Frisk turns back to the now dusted car, Frisk was confused why the car was destroyed like that. Frisk shakes there head before bringing their soul back to Frisk's body once again.

"Thanks for saving me from that." She said. Frisk nodded.

"Hey!" The children turned there heads to see, a man in his late 30's, blond hair, wears a blue shirt, along with a pair of jeans. He ran up to the two children. "Are you two kids alright?" The man asked with a hint of concern.

"Yep!" Both children nodded.

"What's your names?" he said.

"My name's Betty!" The girl said. The man smiled at that before looking at Frisk tilting his head.

"Hey, aren't you, Frisk?" He asked.

"*Yeh?" Frisk replied with confusion.

"I saw you all over the news a month ago, pleased to meet you." He extended a hand to Frisk which they shook his hand.

"*Thanks! But I don't know who you are thought," Frisk said.

"Oh! Sorry if I didn't introduce myself," He cleared his throat." I'm Steve Rogers."

Betty and Frisk smiled at him. "*Nice to meet you, Mr. Rogers." "Yeah!"

Steve chuckled. "Please, just call me Steve." He then Tilted his head. "Are you two going somewhere?" Steve asked with curiosity.

Frisk spoke first, "Actually yeah, I was on my way to Stark Tower," They explained. "Then I ran into Betty here." motioning to Betty.

Steve's eyes widen in surprise, "Really? That's actually where I was heading to see my friend Tony,"

"YOUR friend's with THE Tony Stark?!" Betty gasped with excitement.

Steve nodded. "Yeah, we use to work with each other before, I was on my way there now." He replied.

"*You must be very busy Steve," Frisk said.

Steve looked at the children with a frown for sadness before an idea came to his mind. Steve spoke with a smile. "Say, you two wanna come along?"

"REALLY?!" Betty asked.

Steve nodded. Both the two children smiled. "AWESOME!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Stark Tower's lobby, Asriel and Sans were there alone in silents. neither of them spoke for a while before Asriel took a deep breath and spoke.

"So, you wanted to talk? Well then, **talk**."

"You told me to come here, but you've been there the past two minutes not say a thing," Sans said making a point before his pupils disappear. "so what is it?"

"It's not easy to take about it," Asriel looked away nervously. "especially to you."

"I wanted to say sorry... for... what happened in the past," he explained looking up at Sans with a little smile.

Sans's sockets widen in surprise, but he listened as Asriel continued. "I... want to move forward." This made Sans a lot confused then he already is. "What?" He asked.

"sorry?... 'move forward'?" Sans narrowed his sockets at bit angry. "That's a bit hypocritical don'tcha think?"

"After all... you **FORCED** me to live in the past for a very... very long time."

Asriel sighed."I understand... but I'm not asking for forgiveness, what I did has no justification and I'm not looking for one either."

Sans looks away, not bothering to look at him. "What do you want then?"

"I just don't want you to look at me the same way you look at ' **FLOWEY** '," Sans sockets soften at that. "Heh,"

Sans smiled a little bit. "that sounds like a good start." He said looking at Asriel who gave a smile of hope. "I need some time to get used to this... 'future' thing... ya know?"

"O-of course! That's perfect!" Asriel stuttered in happiness.

"Hmm... would you do anything to redeem yourself?" Sans asked.

Asriel tilted his head confused. "Uh... I-I guess"

Sans smiled. "Even eat Papyrus's spaghetti?"

"Alright, I'll talk to you later Sans."

Sans smiled widely. "c'mon kid, just imagine the **PASTAbilities**!" he said.

"I'M OUT!" And with that, Asriel left with disappointment. Sans sighed as he smiled.

"Was there an argument going on here?" Sans turn around to see a red hair woman walking up to him.

"Nah Pepper, he just had to **GOAT** and meet his dad." Sans punned.

Pepper laughed at his Pun." Alright then just let me know if you need anything alright?" Pepper said.

Sans nodded before Pepper left. After she was gone, Sans sighed. ' _I can finally move on huh?'_

* * *

I said... NO!" A man with black hair, in a black button-up shirt, a dark gray vest, with an aqua tie on, and black pants. But what was off was that his eyes were a gray color. Firsk was exacting a hand to him but was hesitant.

"Tony please, the kid just want's a reunion between humans and monsters. We can't all live without some peace with these creatures." Steve said, trying to reason with Tony.

Tony turned around with his back facing the two. "I won't go to that reunion. I won't sign ANYTHING," He said coldly. "please leave, BOTH of you."

Steve was about to protest when Frisk stepped in instead. "*The monsters are my family now," They said softly to Tony. "*I just want a world where monsters and humans can live in peace."

Steve smiled at Frisk, they reminded him of himself when he said the same thing to Tony about the people. He looked over at Tony hoping he would understand like Steve did.

"*You'd want your **Family** to live in a peaceful world right?" Tony eyes widen at that statement. As if it was a yes for keeping his loved ones safe.

Frisk expanded their hand to Tony."*Let me show that monsters are kind creatures." Tony looked at them, then looked at Steve, who gave him a heartwarming smile at him, and then looked back a Frisk.

* * *

Soon they were all in one of Tony's cars, a light blue Audi R8 Spyder, Tony was in the driver's seat with Steve on the other seat with Frisk and Betty in the back seats of the car.

"Alright, little "I-want-peace-for-everyone" where do we go first?" Tony asked before looking back at Frisk. "And why is that girl coming along?"

"Tony!" Steve yelled.

"Hi, Mr. Stark!" Betty greeted.

"*To Dr. Gaster's Lab!" Frisk announced.

Tony looked back at the road. "Alright then, Jarvis Which way is it Dr. Gaster's lab?"

" _Already on it Sir,_ " The two kids jumped at the sound of a British male appeared out of nowhere.

"*What was that?" Frisk asked.

"That's Tony's AI butler Jarvis, he helps around the tower or helps Tony with his suit." Steve explained. "which I still don't understand..." He murmured to himself.

* * *

 **And that concludes part 1 of the episode! Hope you guys like, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Bye!**


	2. My Sunshine part 2

**Part 2 is here everybody! Enjoy everyone! There's nothing else I want to say.**

* * *

Meanwhile, in W.D Gaster's Lab, Gaster was sitting in a coffee chair with his mug of coffee on the coffee table and a letter from Sans. He was reading a human history book while Dr. Banner, or Bruce, was also reading a monster history book. Bruce was fascinated by the history of these monsters then of the history, they were shown in school. Though for Bruce, he thought at first the monsters were like the alien invasion, and so did .I.L.D...

* * *

 _It was a normal day in the Avengers tower, Bruce was trying to figure out why Tony's eyes weren't the aqua color eyes he used to have. He looked up at Tony with confusion and disappointment._

 _"I'm sorry Tony, I don't know what's wrong with you," Bruce said._

 _"'You don't know', YOU DON'T KNOW?! You mean to tell me, you don't know why MY eyes and MY reactor have lost their color?!" Tony yelled._

 _"Tony I just don't, I've tried to find that out for you for days now. If I did I would have made a cure already." Bruce said._

 _"Bruce, my patience is running out! I need to find out now before the others start asking questions!" Tony said, inpatient._

 _"Sir, Director Fury has just called. Shall I put him on screen now?" Javis said cutting into their conversation._

 _"Yeah, Javis put him on," Tony said not inraged anymore._

 _As instructed, a holo-screen was shown with Director Fury. "Stark, gather the others. We've got a problem."_

 _"And what type of problem are we facing here?" Tony asked._

 _"A **MONSTER** problem..."_

* * *

"Huh," Bruce snapped back to reality and looked over at Gaster who was found fascinating with the book. "Did something caught your eye?" Bruce asked.

Gaster hummed as a yes. "The rest of the page is illegible. Fascinating..." He replied before looking at Bruce with a curious look."I guess this should be expected from texts as ancient as these..."

Bruce laughed a bit, smiling. "Maybe if they were kept in better conditions-" but he was cut off by a knock on the door.

Knock, Knock*

"Were you expecting someone Bruce?" Gaster asked.

"No? You?" Bruce asked as well.

Gaster sighed. "Guess I'll continue the reading later on." He then put his book on the coffee table and standing from his chair.

"We should continue discussing on the Core's expansion anyway." Bruce nodded in agreement before taking a deep breath. And continued reading his book.

Gaster then walked up to the door with his mug in his hand. By the time he opened the door, he spits his coffee out when he saw them. Tony raised an eyebrow, Steve was smiling at Gaster, Betty was holding up a laugh, and Frisk nervously smiled at him. They waved a little at him.

* * *

Once they were inside, Bruce was surprised to see Tony and Steve again. He walked up to Tony smiling. Bruce looked at him happy while Tony looked at him with his usual lifeless face at him. Bruce hugged Tony.

"It's good to see you, Tony, I've missed you." He said.

Tony didn't hug back but patted Bruce's back gently. "It's nice seeing you too Bruce."

"*Dr. Banner?" Bruce looked down to see Frisk and Betty standing in front of him. Bruce was surprised to see the two children, but he quickly shook it off. "Yes, kid?" He said.

"*Is it okay we could talk please?" Frisk asked with a smile. "If you two are not busy..."

Bruce smiled at them."Sure that's no problem at all." He said looking at Gaster.

Gaster nodded. "It wouldn't hurt, we've got nothing planned.

* * *

Soon enough they were all sitting down, Bruce settled between Frisk and Betty on the Mahogany colored couch and Steve stood beside them. While Gatser and Tony were sitting in two separate Mahogany color chairs between a small table.

"*Sorry for showing up like this, but I wanted to show Mr. Stark how the expansion of the Core helps to power the city," Frisk explained.

"Yeah, yeah, and I suppose it makes our electricity bills cheaper I guess," Tony said not amused with even his tech for the city.

"Wha- nono. This much more interesting than that," Gaster said. Tony at that point was interested. He was a mechanic himself, as much as he wanted to help improve the city with his company he was always busy with saving the city.

"If the expansion is completed you won't even have to pay for electricity anymore. Ever." Gaster explained. "How things are working right now, you can see a clear change. And not only in the bills Mr. Stark."

"Hmm... so how does this "Core" work exactly?" Tony asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well basically," Gatser began. "it converts geothermal energy into magical electricity by using the Core chambers down in the underground. The chambers have turbines with magnets that allow the electricity to go from magical to-"

"What?." Gaster looks over at Steve. Steve gave Gaster a 'Wha' look. Gaster didn't look too pleased with that and Bruce run his hand in his hair and mouthed Gaster, 'He doesn't know that much of the 20th century.'

Gaster sighed."It makes electricity with heat." He simply said.

"Ooooh, I see," Steve said.

"A non-polluting, unlimited, self-sustaining power source," Tony muttered scratching his chin. "That's a clever idea, even I never thought of that."

"Well, it wouldn't be a better idea myself if I haven't become good friends with Bruce," Gaster said. Bruce smiled at Gaster, he's good monster friend."But of course, none of that would matter if all the parties don't sign the agreement in the conference tomorrow."

"The Stark Industries would cancel all my research projects and would put the Core's expansion to an end." Tony looked upset at that moment. A project such as this shouldn't go to waste, the idea was a great and all. It even was from his science bro Bruce.

Frisk smiled at this as they looked over at Gaster. Gaster smiled a little and winked at them.

* * *

Soon after, they left and Gaster closed the door. They were all back in Tony's car. Frisk and Steve smiled at Tony in the back, he only groaned.

"Don't sing your victory song yet you two. I haven't decided anything." Tony said to the two determine people. "Where do we go now?"

* * *

Soon they reach a two-floor purple colored building called, 'Toriel's academy for gifted youngsters' with a red heart next to it. With children and teen(I'm putting teenagers in the school because I think it's not just for elementary school), coming in and out of the building having fun, Tony felt unsettled with being surrounded by children. He took a deep breath and walked with Frisk and Betty and Steve right behind him as they ignore the stares that they were given. Then a group of children came up to them.

"Hey aren't you two Caption America and Iron Man?" A girl with long Brown hair, an orange shirt, and orange eyes asked them.

"Umm..." Steve said.

"*Wait a minute, your Caption America?!" Frisk said to Steve.

"Umm... yeah?" Was all Steve answered? The children gasps.

"So how did you get your shield?" one kid asked.

"well, I-"

"How long have you known Iron Man?"

"I-"

"Just how old are you?"

"Uhhh..."

The group of children huddled together and started to start asking questions. Steve tried to calm them down as Frisk sneaked Tony into the building with them. Both Frisk and Tony sighed in relief and they started walking down the hallway.

"So kid," Tony said walking. "Who are we visiting now?"

* * *

"*Mom!" Frisk cheered raising their arms up.

"Hello, there my child." A white goat monster woman in a dark aqua dress said to Frisk with a warm smile and hugged Toriel. Tony looked around to room.

"What are you doing here Frisk?" Toriel asked nicely. Tony looked at her.

"*Show Mr. Stark how you teach humans to use their magic!" Frisk said.

Toriel giggled. "Well... I can ask one of the children to help me out-"

"ME! ME! I wanna help!" Toriel looked down to see a boy in a light green sleeve shirt, very light brown hair, and green eyes.

"Well then, if you insist my child. Thank you." Toriel said with a warm smile.

While Everyone was looking Betty was looking with awe as Toriel explained. "You see Mr. Stark, children here have magical abilities. I as their teacher can see their traits and if they're able to use said magic." Then something was about to come out of Betty's sleeve but she refused and pulls it back inside.

"Don't come out! Stay there!" Betty yelled at it. Her eyes widen when she saw that the others were looking at her weirdly.

"Are you alright dear?" Toriel asked Betty with concerned.

"Yeah! Sorry, please continue." Betty replied sweat-dropped.

"So, Ms. Dreamurr-"

"Please Mr. Stark, just call me Toriel." Toriel cut Tony off.

Tony sighed. "So 'Toriel', how exactly can you tell what the kid's trait is?" Tony asked her.

Toriel looked down at the boy as she crouched down to his level. "Well, you see.. it works like this." She placed a hand above the boy's stomach as he closed his eyes. Suddenly, the boy's center began to glow a green color and then a glowing green heart then appeared in Toriel's hand. Tony was amazed by this, then looks down at his arc reactor that glowed a gray color. He wondered if this was like Asgardian magic. He could ask Thor about that soon. His attention then came back to Toriel and the boy... somehow it made him feel something, but he doesn't know what.

"Your soul has gotten stronger!" Toriel said to the boy. Tony awed at them. "I'm proud of you, **_my little sunshine_**." With those words, Tony gasped, fear and hurtful on his face as he was shown memories floated back to him.

* * *

 _The memories were glitchy and they were silhouettes, but he remembered it clearly. One was where Tony was looking down at a teenager boy, with his hand on his shoulder as the boy looked up at him._

 _" **I'm so proud of you little sunshine**."_

 _The next memory he could only see black, but he could hear all of it. He remembered it all VERY well._

 _"Hey, Mr. Stark? Sorry I-I was wondering if you'll be able to come to the dance recital tonight, I've been working on this dance for a while now."_

 _" **Yeah sure kiddo, I'll come to see it.** "_

 _"You promise this time...?"_

 _" **...I promise...** " _

* * *

Tony gasped as he breathed heavily. He grasped his arc reactor as tears rolled down his face as he had an anxiety attack. The group looked at him with worry and concerned.

"Mr. Stark are you alright?" Toriel looked worried. Without saying anything, Tony ran off.

"*Mr. Stark wait-" Frisk called but it was too late he was gone.

"Did I say something wrong?" Toriel asked Frisk.

"*No it's fine mom, I'll talk to him," Frisk replied.

"Well now that we're here..." Toriel turned her attention to Betty. "you're Frisk's new friend right?"

Betty smiled as Toriel extended her hand to her. "I'm Toriel." But when she did a pink glowed appeared in her center, Betty gasp and she held back her soul.

"Wait! Don't-" Then a little hot pink like blob with a face appeared in front of her. "Kuma no!" Betty yelled. "She's not gonna hurt me." Kuma then floated and sat on her head. Betty made a pouty face as Kuma narrowed its's eyes then formed a little flower for her which she smiled. Everyone awed at what just happened.

"I must say, Betty, that is some creature you have there." Everyone looked over to the doorway to see Ste- er Cap outside there walking up to her.

"*What was that thing? It's awesome!" Frisk said excitedly.

Betty blushed a bit as she smiled. "T-Thank you," She stuttered. "It's my friend. It's called Akuma, Kuma for short." Cap hummed at that nodded. ' _An interesting name for... what that creature was._ "

"It's a little overprotective." She finished. Toriel smiled before it melted away to a worried and concerned look. She turned her attention to Frisk.

"Frisk, dear. I think you should go check on Mr. Stark. You'll be able to chat with your friends later on." She says. "Besides I was wonder if your friend here would like a little magic lesson." Toriel looked a Cap.

"Really? I'm not much of magic or technology guy though," Cap said.

"None sense, I'll help you out." Toriel offered. "You can go find Mr. Stark Frisk."

"*You're right. I'll go now." Frisk said.

"But are you sure you want to talk to Tony alone?" Cap asked a bit worried.

"*Yeah I'll be fine!" Frisk smiled.

Toriel also smiled. "Stay safe." She said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the streets of New York, There were two restaurants on sale. Grillby's and Muffet's bakery. To which the two owers are rivel. Sans and Asriel were walking in that street while Asriel was eating. While they were they ran into a friend.

"What's the deal between those two?" A voice said behind them. Sans and Asriel looked to see Bruce walking over to them.

"Hey Bruce, well, they both have the most popular restaurants in New York," Sans said. "they fight for customers all day." Bruce nodded at that.

"How's the burg by the way Asriel?" Sans asked. "You've been chewing that for quite a **LILY** bit." Bruce and Asriel gave him a 'are you kidding me' look.

"Are you going to keep telling bad flower puns everytime we "hang out"?" Asriel said.

"C'mon I thought thistle cheer you up." Sans smiled wide. Bruce just groaned and face-plants.

"Dear Lord," Bruce muttered.

"Stop it," Asriel said. Then something caught his eye. "Is that Frisk?" Sans and Bruce look over to see Frisk and Betty on the other side of the street. Frisk was staring in the window.

"So who are we looking for?" Sans asked.

"*Hey Sans!" Frisk greeted.

"I'm looking for. I was with him... he left suddenly. I don't know why." Frisk explained.

"Do you think you might have said something that triggered him to leave?" Bruce asked.

"*No," Frisk replied. " *not when mom gave Cam the nickname she gives," Bruce nodded.

"Well, why don't you talk to him tomorrow at the meeting?" Sans said changing the subject. "Go rest for now."

"And is she?..." Asriel said pointing at Betty.

"*Oh! Her name's Betty." Frisk introduce. "she has been helping me find ."

"Oh, yeah we've met before at Gaster's lab today," Bruce said. "But we haven't interacted with each other yet though."

"Well, it's very nice to meet all of you!" Betty said.

"Hey Bruce that reminds me," Sans said, looking up at Bruce. " If you work with G, then did he find out what's your soul trait yet?"

"Oh!" Bruce said, before adjusting his glasses. "Yes actually, you see." He closed his eyes as he held his hand out. Then when he opened his eyes a purple glowed came from his center as a purple upside down soul came out and landed in the palm of his hand. The three looked at it with curiosity when the soul change color from purple to green.

"Why is it shaped like a monster soul?" Asriel said. Bruce flinted at that.

"Well, I'm not sure," Bruce said before putting it back into his body. "it was like that when Gaster taught me how to summon it myself."

"That's cool!" Betty said.

"Yeah, you and G must be really good friends if he taught you how instead of Toriel." Sans complemented. Bruce blushed at the comment but smiled and laughed a bit.

"*Speaking of souls," Frisk turned their direction to Betty. "*back at school, I thought you didn't have powers... but your soul reacted to Toriel's approach."

Betty sighed sadly. "I... I'm sorry, I had visited the school earlier today but... all the children were divided into six classes according to their traits." Betty explained. "But... I didn't fit in..." she clutched her sweater at bit hurt by her words.

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked Betty.

Betty looked back at Frisk. "I know Frisk's the only one with a **RED** soul," She then pulled out her soul, which was surprisingly pink. "And... I'm the only one with a **PINK** one." Bruce, Asriel, Sans, and Frisk gasped at the sight of Betty's soul, their eyes widen in surprise while for Bruce, he and Sans had to figure this whole thing out with Gaster. How was this even possible.

* * *

Later Sans was laying down on Gaster's couch with a sheet of paper while Gaster was up with sheets of files on the souls with the help of his extra hands withholding some of them. They were looking through files, articles, and even history and still no luck yet.

"Have you ever seen something like it G?" Sans asked.

Gaster looked back at Sans. "Not quite... between us Sans, everything on the surface is new, for you, me and for the kid as well," Gaster replied before switching the different shades of the **PERSERVENECS** soul to the different shades of the **PATIENCE** soul.

"Has Bruce talked to you about this?" Sans asked Gaster.

"Yes he has," Gaster said. "as of late, he's looking into the file histories through his files and libraries all over New York."

"Well for me, I'll do my best to search for this 'new trait'. For now, let the children rest, Frisk has an important day tomorrow." Gaster added with a smile.

"Hmm..." Sans started. "well so be it."

"*Sans!" Frisk called and in a snap Sans teleported. Once he was in front of Frisk with Pepper standing behind them he smiled. "Sup kid." Sans greeted.

"*Asriel told me that you both talked things out," Frisk said. "I just wanted to say... that... regardless of what I did I also want to move forward."

Frisk looked up at Pepper. "Ms. Pepper helped me make this for you Sans!" Frisk handed a blue wristband to Sans who took it and look at what it said. It said 'Don't forget with a picture of Frisk on one side and Sans face on the other.

"It was Frisk's idea though, only help with making it," Pepper said.

Sans looked at Frisk. "Heh... Thanks, kiddo." He said.

"I'll let Toriel know that you're staying at Gaster's lab, Frisk," Peper said pulling out her phone and walking to a corner to talk to Toriel.

* * *

The next day was Meeting day, at the HSO Headquarters, at 9:00 pm in the night. Tony was in the meeting room and was looking down at something, with a sad look. Tony was in his thoughts when a familiar voice called for him.

"*Mr. Stark!" "Huh?" Tony looked over to see Frisk smiling up at him.

"*May I take a seat?" Frisk asked nicely.

"Yeah.. go ahead, kid," Tony replied. Frisk walked over to him and sat right next to him. Frisk looked at Tony with their smile still on their face, Tony only looked down, not bothering to look up at Frisk. There was a moment of silence between the two before Tony cleared his throat and spoke.

"I..." Tony took a deep breath. "I made a decision." Tony held up a photo to Frisk. "See there was this kid I knew... who also wanted peace for everyone." He looked at Frisk who gave him a curious look. "His name was Peter, he was smart, funny, and a bit of bug myself. But he was a great kid." Tony said shedding a tear. "I'm sure he would've loved that..."

"*Was he an Avenger like you?" Frisk asked.

Tony sighed. "Yeah, he was, even for his age too."

"Ever since our first mission working together, I've been busy with Stark Industries and Iron Man I didn't have much of a time hanging out or talking with him or even had his help fighting crime like always. At most I was worried for his own safety "

"When May, his aunt, passed away from a heart-attack, I took the liberty to Adopted Peter myself.."

But then one day, I made a mistake..."

"Peter ran away a long time ago... and I never saw him again."

Tony smiled as tears rolled from his face. "I want to think that maybe, maybe he's still out somewhere, fighting crime, making his own life..." Tony looked down at Frisk who looked to be crying as well. Tony wiped his own tears. "Sorry... you didn't need to hear that."

Frisk wiped their tears as well but smiled. "*It's alright, I'm very sorry for what happened." Frisk apologized.

Tony smiled. "Monster really are helping the people progress," He closed his eyes. "I won't interfere with that, my friends are already made connections with them. And I can't just end their friendship." Tony smiled at Frisk.

"I'll sign, Frisk." Was all Tony said.

Frisk smiled at Tony happy that he made the right choice.

* * *

"Alright, now, humans and monsters. Let's proceed with the agreement." Nick Fury said to the public with Black Widow on his left and Hawkeye on his right.

"But before that, we have only one question for you Mr. Dreamurr," Fury said leaning in front of his table looking down at Asgore.

"S.H.E.I.L.D has been monitoring the barrier for a long time. But there's one thing we all need to know." Fury narrowed his eyes at him. "How did you destroyed it?" Asgore was stunned with surprise and horror every one monster did, including Frisk. Cap looks at Frisk.

"Kid, is something wrong?" Cap asked. Frisk shook their head 'no'.

Asgore sighed as he looked down. "I used the souls of the humans that fell down into the underground," He stated. "I can't exactly how long ago each one of them fell, but I remember that they were both being children and teens."

Fury then looked angry "And would please tell us how long ago the last child or teen fell down and any details of their appearance?" He asked.

Frisk looked over on their left where Tony was sitting and notice that he held a picture. When they looked at it, it was a photo of Tony in his Iron Man suit except for his helmet. But the weird thing was, was that his eyes were of an aqua color along with his arc reactor. And there, right next to him, was a teenage boy of about 15 years, he had brown hair and pale skin and wore costume suite of a sort like a spider. But when they looked closely they saw that his eyes were a blue color.

Frisk gasped as a flashback appeared in their mind.

* * *

 _A blob of blue appeared and formed a teen boy in a darker shade of blue sweater then floated away._

* * *

 _Another where the same boy appeared again smiled and bowed._

* * *

"It was 20 years ago," Asgore explained. "I remember he was a teenager, he was wearing a red sleeveless sweater, it had aqua color sleeves and the sweater had a spider on it, with blue eyes."

* * *

"Mr. Stark, you promise this time...?" The teen named Peter said looking up at Tony as he was putter on his sweater. There was a ticket on Tony's work table.

"I promise, my little sunshine," Tony said then kissed his forehead while the boy made a pouty face from that name.

* * *

Peter looked down, upset and was crying all by himself as he watches other teen's parents come to them and were proud of them. Then without a second thought, he turned around and ran off still wearing his black ballet shoes.

* * *

A single tear land on the boy's face on the picture as Tony gripped tightly on it. Tears rolled on his left cheek, he narrowed his teeth and growled.

" **YOU MURDERED HIM!** " Tony shouted standing up and was going to run at Asgore but was held back by Cap and Bruce.

"Tony! Stop!" Cap yelled at Tony.

"Tony calm down! He didn't mean to!" Bruce pleaded with him.

" **YOU KILLED MY SUNSHINE!** " Frisk look helplessly at this argument. Everyone on tv saw this argument and wasn't pleased with this. Tony then shook Cap and Bruce off of him and stormed off.

"Tony wait!" Bruce called but he didn't listen.

* * *

Tony was sitting by himself on a bench in a park looking down, and still angry. With now learning that HIS sunshine, HIS son, Peter, was killed by the monsters to set themselves free from the underground. He was wrong about them.

"I will make them pay for what they did," Tony said to himself, clutching his fists. "Even if I had to use my metal gloves if necessary!"

" _ **What if I offered you a perfect revenge?**_ " A voice said. Tony gasped looked around for that voice.

" _ **What if I had a way to eliminate them all from existence**_?" It said. Tony looked over to see a shadowy figure near a tree.

"Who are you?" Tony asked.

" _ **I'm the one who'll deliver you the revenge you desire on a silver platter** ," The figure smiled. " **I just need a small favor from you... meet me tomorrow in your office**_." And with that, the shadow figure disappeared into the tree's shadow.

Tony looked where the figure once stood before pulling out the picture angry. "I'll avenge you, Pete," then looked in front of him narrowed his eyes with a murderous look in them.

" **Those monsters sealed their fate when they killed my sunshine...** "

* * *

 **Well, That was a LONG 3 days but still got it! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, let me know what you think of part 2! And I'll see you all in the next chapter, see ya!**


	3. Chapter 3 Dust (part 1)

**WOOOHOOOOO! Round 3! Hope yall enjoy this chapter! (Don't own Glitchtale or Marvel)**

* * *

 ***I...**

 ***After Asgore admitted to killing several human children he was taken from S.H.E.I.L.D agents for further questioning and possible criminal charges.**

 ***Of course, we know it wasn't Asgore the one who broke the barrier, that was Asriel and... Chara**

 ***Asgore wouldn't put Asriel at risk by telling the truth about that but he was honest about what he did with the children...**

 ***Black Widow, or Natasha as she liked to be called, has been trying to convince her boss about the charges to Asgore and S.H.E.I.L.D**

 ***Bruce was even nice enough to have Papyrus and Sans live with him while Gaster was working on Betty's trait with his help**

 ***The Avengers were trying to sort this out alone to the public**

 ***Even if that made things more tense between humans and monsters**

* * *

Bruce was in his purple button-up shirt with his sleeve's rolled up, as he had a brown sack as the strap was around his shoulder. He wore tan pants and brown shoes and had his glasses. He opened the door as he and Frisk walked into Gaster's lab. Bruce was hesitant but none the less he wanted to still be there for his best friend.

"Gaster?" Bruce called out. But one answer.

* * *

Gaster was in his study sleeping with his books and coffee mug along with his arm on the side. He slept well, not long before Bruce had to shout.

"GASTER!" Gaster shot up and hit his arm on the mug.

Frisk and Bruce looked over the doorway to see Gaster up from his now on the floor chair as he used his magic hold on to his mug. He looks over to see Frisk was holding up a giggle while Bruce chuckled at the displayed in front of him smiling.

"Come back here!" Bruce looked over and smiled to see Kuma floating away with a book in a determined looked.

"Oh hello there Betty." Bruce greeted then replaced with a confused look. "I thought you left already?"

"Actually Bruce," Bruce looked over where Gaster was filling up his and Bruce cups of coffee with Frisk standing next to him. "her mom came last night and said if it was ok for her to stay here a couple of days."

* * *

 _Standing in the doorway was a woman in a blank orange sleeve shirt and a lighter shade of orange apron with orange hair smiling at Gaster while her eyes weren't seen as she was next to Betty as Gaster looked at the two._

 _"They're moving somewhere else apparently," Gaster said._

* * *

"so she will stay unit the things of her room are moved...right?" Betty looked up at Gaster and smiled warmly.

"Correct!" She said.

"*Have you two found anything about her soul?" Frisk asked looking up at the adults.

"I've been reading the whole night... and not even a clue," Gaster replied looking over his book.

"That was why I bought more books from the public library," Bruce said adjusting the strap. "I've read one of them and I was an interesting story about a pair of wizards that created the barrier."

"I think I'll read that book later then," Gaster said.

"Frisk..." Frisk looks over a Gaster from looking at the bookshelf. "Be careful, whenever you go out... especially if one of us is with you." He warned.

"*Huh? What do you mean?" Frisk asked.

"Gaster's right Frisk," Bruce said walking up to Frisk. "Tasha said that S.H.E.I.L.D's cameras that were around the city... they don't move as much before,"

"However... lately they've been more active than ever. As if they were looking for something." Bruce then smiled warmly at them. "I'm not trying to tell you to don't go out there though, Gaster told me that you have to attend to Mettaton's first live report today." He said.

"So Tasha asked me to tell you that she will be accompanying you there herself, she knows that Mettaton would get really angry if you don't show up," Bruce said.

"*Really? I don't see why I would need that much security though." Frisk said. "*I'm not an important person or anything."

"But you are important to the monsters Frisk," Gaster said.

"May I go with you?" Betty asked Frisk. Frisk gave a thumbs up as a yes.

* * *

"I'll see you later Gaster." And with that Frisk and Betty left to the door. Gaster looked at Bruce.

"So Bruce about those books," Gaster said.

"Oh, right!" Bruce opened up the sack to revealed some books.

* * *

Once Betty and Frisk were outside they were greeted soon enough.

"So you two are Frisk and Betty?" A voice said out of nowhere which made the two jumped and looked over to see a woman with short red-orange hair with green eyes who wore a yellow jacket and underneath a black shirt with orange on the neck and bottom part, she wore black jeans and black boots.

"I'm Natasha Romanoff or Tasha for short." The woman said with a stern look. "I'll be accompanying you two myself if that's alright."

"*I-It's no problem Tasha," Frisk said. "We were just heading out to bring my friends along as well."

Nat raised an eyebrow. "And who's coming?"

"*Well... since Betty already met Sans and Asriel... you two will get to see someone... that is VERY great."

* * *

"GREETINGS HUMANS!" Nat just blinked with her eyes widen at the sight of Frisk friend Papyrus, who taped the word 'COOL' on his body armor.

"WOWIE! I LIKE YOUR HAIR LITTLE HUMAN!" Papyrus said to Betty while Nat sneaked away from Papyrus to Frisk.

Frisk laughed at Nat's expression, Nat glared at them. She crossed her arm and huffed.

"We all here already?" Frisk and Nat looked over to see Sans and Asriel already here.

* * *

"*So you're a spy?" Frisk asked as the group walked around the resort.

"Yeah, I've worked with S.H.E.I.L.D for a while before I Became an Avenger myself," Nat replied.

"So why did ya come along then?" Sans asked raising a socket.

"I wanted to make sure that Frisk here doesn't get hurt on my watch," Nat said. "After that stunt, Tony pulled off at the meeting I knew something had to happen with the ambassador of monsters..." Then she looks down at Frisk. "Even if they are a child themselves."

"Huh," Was all Sans said.

"So Tasha," Betty asked. "How you ever met Tony's son before?"

Nat took a deep breath before she looks down at a locket with a flower and vines on the sides of the locket with spider carved on it. "Yeah... I did."

"So," Nat said changing the subject. "Where is this 'Mettaton'?"

Frisk looks around the resort before smiling and pointed. "*There he is!"

Nat and the overs looked over to see a robot named Mettaton was posing for a group of people that were surrounded him.

"Are you sure we're looking at the same guy here?" Nat asked unsurely.

"*Yup that's him," Frisk replied smiling.

"May I say hi to him?" Betty asked with stars in her eyes.

"That's fine by me," Nat said crossing her arms looking at Sans and Asriel. "You boys want to sit down while the kids chat at that robot?"

"Sure," Sans replied. Nat nodded as the four walked away from the children. As they walked, they walked past a corner as they did.

"Where do we sit?" Asriel asked.

"I didn't **botany** chair." Sans punned. Asriel groaned and Nat covered her mouth to hold a laugh.

"Sans, don't." Asriel pleaded.

As they walked Papyrus heard a 'help!' from somewhere which he stopped walking and looked around.

"Help! Please!" The voice sounded scared which made him worried and he kept looking. At that point, he was next to a crane nearby but no luck yet.

"Up here!" Papyrus looked up and gasped to see a girl struggling to hold onto the hook of the crane.

"HANG IN THERE! I-I'LL GET YOU DOWN!" Papyrus yelled out to her. But what he didn't know was that there was no little girl but some steel boards instead.

In a corner where no one looked, Tony was there with his head down. He was wearing his Iron Man gauntlets armor but they were enhanced with something.

* * *

 _Earlier that day Tony was in his lab building the armor gauntlets with some sort of gun. There was a piece of paper on the table._

 _ **Nullifies all magic abilities from a monster**_

 _ **It may crack the soul of the user**_

Tony puts it on as the gauntlets powered up with 'whizzing' sound.

* * *

Meanwhile, Betty was walking into the crowd of people to Mettaton. Nat then looks over at Frisk.

"That reminds me, how did you meet her?" She asked trying not to make it sound suspicious.

"I was just about to ask the same thing," Sans said before looking at Frisk.

"*Well I was on my way to Stark tower and-" But Frisk was interrupted when the group hears the sounds of gears and an engine turning on. The four looked over to see where it came from and they saw that the crane was moving. Nat looked confused before she looked over at the others and gasped.

"Where's the other tall skeleton?!" Nat said.

"*Papyrus?" Frisk looks over and sees him gone.

Sans then looked panicked. "Where's Papyrus?!"

* * *

"YOU'RE ALRIGHT ABOVE THE CEILING, WHAT NOW?" Papyrus asked worried to the girl.

"Now press the green button to your right." The girl said.

* * *

"I thought the construction was finished so why is it moving?" Asriel said looking up.

"Cap we have a problem," Nat said in her earpiece. "The crane in the resort is moving... I need you and the others here now and we have a missing person as well... hurry." Then she hung up.

"We can't have anyone hurt," Nat said serious the others. "Now let's find Sans's brother."

Papyrus then pressed the green button and girl disappeared and the hook was dropped at once.

Frisk gasped then turns to Sans.

"*Sans!" They called.

"Got it," He said as his left eye glowed and raised both of his hands up. The steel boards turned aqua and stopped where they fell as an explosion happened at his feet. Nat ran in front of Frisk and embrace them from the blow.

"EVERYONE! GET OUT OF HERE!" Nat shouts from the shouts and screams while sit holding onto Frisk.

Then at the dark corner, Tony had his gauntlet aimed at Sans all ready to shoot.

' _This isn't strong enough to kill him... but at least it'll stop him._ ' He thought. And within the last second, he fired it.

Sans gasped when he felt something shot him on the back. Then his eye stopped glowing and he felt weaker then he should be.

"What... happened?" He said weakly holding his head before he fell to his knees.

Then the glowing stopped and the steel boards fall down. Nat and Frisk gasped and before the boards hit the people below then someone shouted 'By the Crimson Bands of Cyttork!' and then suddenly big red glowing like ribbons came out of nowhere and raped their selves with the boards and then tied it all together with the crane and hold.

Nat sighed in relief before she and Frisk looked over to see none other than Dr. Steven Strange floating above.

"Dr. Strange!" Nat called out. Strange looked over at Nat and Frisk before landing down on the ground with his red cape flowing.

"I heard that creatures from below the earth were set free, so I came to investigate." Dr. Strange explained.

"Well, it's a good thing you came in time." Nat comment before she lets go of Frisk who ran to Sans as Betty was there to help him too.

"Captain America is helping to evacuate everyone out of here and I came when I felt some strange magic from that skeleton," Strange said. "He needs treatment, now." Nat nodded before running over to Sans.

"We need to get him to Bruce and Gaster now." Nat said helping Sans up.

"*What about Papyrus?" Frisk asked.

"Dr. Strange is helping Asriel with Papyrus." Was all she said before bringing Sans to Captain America for help with Frisk and Betty behind her.

"Papyrus! Are you alright?" Asriel asked shaking Papyrus.

Papyrus shot up and looked around. "What happened?"

"You seemed to be in sleep when this happened," Strange said next to Asriel.

"Prince Dreamurr, Dr Strange, please move aside." Asriel and Dr Strange looked over to see a police officer there.

"He's under arrest." Was all the officer said.


	4. Chapter 3 Dust part 2

Bruce then entered the room, after the accident that happened Sans was taken to Gaster and Bruce right away. It took some time before Bruce came back with the results while Gaster was working.

"How's it looking doc?" Sans asked.

"It says indeed that you have become weaker than you normally should," Bruce said. "But I think by tomorrow you'll be back to normal in no time."

Sans, Asriel, Frisk, Betty, and Nat sighed in relief before going back to what they were talking about. Frisk looks at the RESET button for a while they were wondering about what happened today and thought of something. But they fear it would be a broken promise. Sans was calling out to Frisk but they didn't hear him as they watched the RESET button destroyed.

"Frisk!" Frisk looks up at Nat, Bruce, Sans, and Asriel. "*Yes?"

"Got any ideas how to sort this out?" Sans asked.

Frisk looked uneasy, quickly they came up with an excuse. "*Uhm... I'll hear everyone else's ideas first..."

"Papyrus said he was at the crane because he saw a little girl asking for help," Nat explained. "After doing what she said, he felt dizzy and passed out."

"And now, Sans has been attacked by something, and it nullified all his powers." She added.

Asriel looked at Sans worried in his face. "How are you feeling Sans?" He asked.

Sans tried summoning a bone attack with his eye growing. Before his eye stopped glowing again and his attack disappeared.

"It's coming back slowly. By tomorrow, I should be fine." Sans replied.

"I'm glad," Asriel said smiling. "Now, I have this idea... I know that Papyrus would never do something like that... so.."

"Maybe if we get access to S.H.E.I.L.D's cameras we could find something we haven't seen," Asriel explained.

"That's not a bad idea," Bruce said adjusting his glasses. "The camera room is actually in Tony's tower, so you should have a good idea where they are."

"Nice and I and Asriel can go do that and Frisk can go on with their idea..." Sans said smiling at their plan.

Then everyone looked at Frisk. "So what is it?" Sans said.

"*Oh yeah... I was... uh" Frisk was trying to say it but they don't know how to say it nicely. "*My idea... I wanted to..."

Frisk sighed before looking down. "W-What if I can find a way to RESET? We would prevent all this mess?"

Sans looked hurt and sad before it was replaced with anger. " **What?** " Sans said in an angry tone with his pupils gone. Nat had a feeling something would happen and she was all for that as she kept her green eyes on Sans.

"*If I can start over, things would be better!" Frisk said. "*Maybe the timeline is not glitched enough to get erased with a reset."

"*I could-" " **Stop. Right. There** " Sans cut Frisk off. This made Nat's feeling about him has gotten stronger now. Her eyes became more of a protective look to them with the worried look on her face.

" **So aside from being selfish, looks like humans also have a really, REALLY poor memory**." Nat was clutching her locket tightly but not too tight to break it as she listened to this unfold.

"Sans..." Asriel pleaded.

"No seriously, that's the best you can come up with?" Sans asked now with his pupil back but still angry. " **A different situation shows up and all you can think of is to RESET?** "

"*I-I mean.." Frisk tried to say.

" **Let's say that in your attempt to RESET, we don't all die and you actually go back,** " Sans remarked. " **What will happen to Asriel? Or Gaster? You know that what happened... won't ever repeat again**."

"*I can find a way to bring them back again... somehow," Frisk suggested.

" **If you don't get bored by then, that is**." Sans reminded remembering that fateful RESET.

"*I'm not doing that!" Frisk protested.

" **Just how you promised me you wouldn't RESET?** " Sans said before becoming more sadder.

"I just... that's cruel y'know?" Sans said hurt. "Making me believe I finally had... had a future... to look forward to... all that 'I'm sorry' talk.."

"*Sans please understand," Frisk pleaded not noticing their soul was out. "*I-"

But they were cut off when they saw their soul turned blue they were imediately pulled towards Sans immediately. But just before Frisk was close to Sans face, Nat immediately ran between them and held her hands as a stop between them when suddenly her hands glowed a green color and two shields appeared which stopped everyone completely. Nat looked and gasped that she could do this but she knew it wasn't anytime to question it. She looked over at Sans with her eyes now glowing green.

"That's enough, Sans! Let them go." Nat demanded. Sans was uneasy but he obeyed and dropped Frisk. Frisk was starting to cry as Nat kneed down and hugged them. Sans looked down at the bracelet before dropping it in front of Frisk and Nat.

"You should've let Chara kill me..." Sans said looking away. "that would've hurt _less_ than **this**."

"*Sans-" Sans cut them off with a stomp that cracked the floor, he sighed before looking at Asriel.

"Are you coming Asriel? I think I have enough power to teleport us inside the tower." Sans asked kindly.

"Y-Yeah... let's go..." Asriel replied before looking back at Nat and Frisk and they were teleported. Frisk was clutching on Nat as she was rubbed circles around Frisk's back as she whispers to them sweetly things so they would calm down. With all of this happening Betty was in the background watching this all happened.

* * *

Gaster was in the other room doing some research when he saw a book laying around Bruce's workstation and he looked over at the book and noticed the bookmark on a page as he raised an eyebrow.

"Hm? 'The Tale of the Twin Siblings' again?" Gaster asked Bruce.

"Yeah, I've been reading the book so I was able to read the language," Bruce replied looking down at the book.

"Read ahead then," Gaster said looking at Bruce who nodded as he began to read it.

* * *

 _The two siblings, both were powerful wizards responsible for creating the barrier,_

 _had agreed on all during their shared ruling of the kingdom._

 _However, their opinions on monsterkind differed._

 _The soul of **DETERMINATION** wanted to destroy the barrier,_

 _while **BRAVERY** thought it was a good measure to keep the peace._

 _Confident, **BRAVERY** challenged her brother._

 _If he could prove to be more powerful than she,_

 _he could destroy the barrier._

 ** _BRAVERY's_** _power was greater, but as the battle continued_

 _she felt an incredible strength within her sibling._

 _His Determination had no limits, leading him to victory,_

 ** _BRAVERY_** _felt humiliated... as a consequence of this she_

 _lost her trait, and with it... her magic,_

 _She exiled herself, searching for a trait greater than Determination._

 _And alas, she found it..._

* * *

Once the three were in the control room.

"Oh look, we actually ended up in the right place," Sans said. "It'll be a while until I can teleport us out."

"What are we looking for exactly?" Sans asked Asriel before he pressed a button.

"I have a feeling that S.H.E.I.L.D had something to do with this whole mess," Asriel explained. "whatever they did, it's all recorded here, And they're probably trying to hide it somewhere..."

"This folder has weird recordings from different places." He said. They saw that Frisk's soul created a shield with Betty behind them but nothing came.

"Huh?" The two said.

* * *

 _To change the very essence of your soul... a dangerous and forbidden spell,_

 _However, she cared not for the laws of magic._

 _She returned to once more challenge her brother._

 _During their final confrontation, 's power overcame Determination,_

 _This time, instead of growing stronger Determination lost more and more_

 _powers the battle progressed._

 _The kingdom fell in ruins from the destruction of the battle._

 _She came out victorious,_

 _but her soul could never adapt to the sudden change._

* * *

"Why would Frisk summon their shield in the middle of the street?" Asriel asked.

"That one is from the meeting day, in front of Gaster's lab," Sans said.

The time was 8:30 at night where the camera was looking at a corner of his lab, then Betty appeared out of nowhere and walked away. This made the two even more curious and confused about this.

"Betty?" Asriel said worriedly.

"Wasn't she at Gaster's lab when the reunion was happening?" Sans asked Asriel.

* * *

 _Knowing her time was running short,_

 _She sacrificed her own soul to create the most powerful_

 _and destructive being imaginable._

 ** _A creature whose sole purpose is to ensure that humans and monsters_**

 ** _would never live in peace_**

* * *

"It was all her." Asriel said.

"Asriel have to warn the others," Sans said and before they knew it the door opened and all three of them eyes widen and looked to see Betty there with Kuma.

* * *

Bruce gasped at that before ran over to his sack. 'NO!'

"Bruce where are you going?!" Gaster shouted.

"Sans and Asriel are in trouble!" Was all Bruce said before running out the front door heading over to Stark Towers.

* * *

"The **Pink** trait..." Betty said. "A 'Bete Norie'..."

" **The soul of FEAR** ," Betty said revealing her true colors as she and Kuma smiled wickedly at the two.

" **I wished to be the one to reveal the big surprise...** " Sans and Asriel looked at her uneasy.

" **Oh well... not like it matters. I already obtained all the information I needed,** " She said smiling.

"Let's go!" Sans was about to teleport them when he was hit again with the same blast and fell to his knees.

"SANS!" Asriel cried out. Tony was in the shadows watching this happen as his soul cracked from the amount of energy used for the gauntlets. Asriel was already at Sans side helping him.

" **Your SOUL is really special Asriel,** " Betty said with Kuma behind her but much bigger. " **Mind if I take it? Akuma is hungry.** "

"STAY AWAY!" Asriel shouted at her, but then suddenly his green eyes changed to bright pink and saw something horrifying to him. Instead of Betty being there it was Chara in her place.

"Asriel move!" Sans yelled but he didn't listen.

" **He can't hear you,** " Betty told him. " **Don't worry...** " She held her soul which then turned itself into a spear. " **I'll make it quick.** " Just as she was pointing the spear Bruce burst throw the door and ran to Asriel then she threw the spear at him. Asriel gasped just before it came to him, Bruce went in front of Asriel and the spear stabbed him with his green and purple colored monster soul was impaled as well as blood spilled from Bruce's mouth and wound with his eyes widened from the pain and gasped for air. Sans and Asriel looked at him in horror that their friend was impaled. But they weren't the only ones, Tony's eyes widen in horror when he saw his impaled friend starting to crack.

Betty pulled her spear back with a line string and Bruce fell and Sans caught him in time.

"Hang in there Bruce! We'll think of something!" Sans said. Bruce grunted as he cracked even more.

" **Here Kuma, enjoy~,** " Betty said holding Bruce soul to Akuma.

"I'll... I-" Asriel tried to say but was to busy crying anyway.

"Sans... Asriel..." Bruce gasped. Sans and Asriel looked at her dying friend as they were crying.

"Tell everyone... never be apart again..." Was all he said. Asriel gasped.

With a loud 'CHOMP' Akuma ate Bruce soul and with that Bruce disappeared into green dust and nothing was left of him but his glasses on the floor.

* * *

Gaster's cup breaks on the floor as he clutched his soul as he felt his soul appeared and the middle part of his soul came off and smashed in green dust.

* * *

Sans gasped as his left eye glowed as he gripped his shirt, Asriel gowled before a stray of black appeared across his cheeks.

"He was our friend," Asriel said summoning a rainbowed color flame in his hand.

"Asriel wait-" But Asriel didn't listened to Sans as he threw the flame to Betty. But Akuma turned into a shield for Betty and blocked the flame easily. Then Akuma turned back and smiled wickedly at the two monsters. Asriel was about to summon another flame Sans stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Asriel, we have to warn the others," Sans told him. Asriel looked at him for a moment before sighing and returned the flame and grabbed Bruce's glasses before Sans eye glowed and the two were teleported away.

Akuma looked sad but Betty petted its head. " **It's alright Kuma, we'll get him later.** " Betty told it.

" **But since I didn't get him...** " Betty said looking at Tony who was holding a glass vial of a black substance but he looked angry at her. " **I will need that HATE substance, Tony.** "

Tony growled at her before pulling the vial close to him. "You're not getting anything," He said pointing his gauntlet at her. "after what you did, I think I'll keep it."

" **I think you misunderstood,** " Betty said. Then Akuma tackled Tony and pinned him to a wall while holding his neck. " **I wasn't asking.** " Then Betty was then turned into one of Tony's most beloved person in his life: Peter.

" _Please Mr. Stark! Give me that HATE vial,_ " Peter said smiling and holding his hand out to him.

Tony's grey eyes turned pink much like Asriel as tears were in his eyes as he looked at Peter in fear. " _what's wrong Mr. Stark? You look like you've seen a ghost!_ "

" _Well then..._ " Then Peter was then turned into him when he was killed by Asgore. He was wounded and bled everywhere. " _ **I'll just take it from you**_." And then everything went black as Tony screamed in the background.

" **Don't worry I'll keep my promise** "

" **I'll turn all those monsters to DUST** "

* * *

 **I know I know it was Sans who get's killed but let me have my fun alright. It's a crossover so anything can happen or anything can be replaced. Alright? cool, Anyways hope you've enjoyed- oh who am I kidding it wasn't any enjoyable at all! -_-"**


	5. Do or Die part 1

**Hey guys, sorry for why it took a so long. First off it was because I had to go off on a vacation for a while. Second, since I have to write two parts for each episode, episode 4 would most likely be in three parts or not. So as far as I want to continue talking, you all have been waiting for this so enough chit-chat and blah blah blah. Enjoy part 1 everyone!**

* * *

 *** I just wanted to apologize for what I said earlier...**

 *** I've always relied on my ability to "go back" to fix my mistake... to make things better, it's hard to let go of that all of a sudden**

 *** I just don't want anyone to get hurt. I don't want you to get hurt**

* * *

"* So..." Frisk said with Nat behind them as Frisk holds Sans's bracelet while looking up nervously smiling. "* Would you forgive me?" They finished only to find out they've been talking to a mirror and the two's reflection. Frisk's smile suddenly melted to a frown and they face plants.

"* This isn't going to work..." Frisk said annoyed.

"Yes, it will Frisk," Nat said softly to Frisk as she puts her hands on their shoulders looking at them in the reflection. "This is a way you can think about what you wanna say to him. And it helps that you want to forgive yourself like you want Sans to forgive you."

"* But, what if it doesn't," Frisk asked putting their hand and head down from their face and looking back at Nat's reflection in the mirror with sadness. "* What if he's still mad at me. He's already suffered through a lot with all the RESETS I did, maybe I am wrong." As Frisk spoke, their soul was shown and then the bottom of the heart shape soul turned grey a little. "I don't feel that I should be forgiven."

"Frisk. Look at me." Frisk looks up at Nat's reflected face to see a soften face of sorrow as her heartwarming green eyes looked at Frisk. "Frisk, when I was a kid, growing up, I was trained in a facility called ' _The Red Room_ ' to be one of the world's greatest assassin. I didn't care so much about who I was going to target or go undercover. What mattered to me most was the mission. But then, when I was being hunted by S.H.I.E.L.D. I was just like you. I was hopeless, I couldn't find myself a kind thing in that situation. But then, Barton couldn't kill me with a shot. He found potential in me with my skills and had S.H.I.E.L.D recruit me and that's where I am here today."

"* Why are you telling me this?" Frisk asked tilting their head.

"Because within a life like yourself," Nat replied smiling at them as she pointed to where Frisk's heart is. "There is always kindness and forgiveness with others than yourself. Never forget that."

Frisk smiled then had they're determined to face on. "Your right!" And at that moment, Frisk's soul turned red again. "I'm sure he will!"

Nat chuckled as she patted Frisk's back. "Alright Kid."

But they're session had ended when they heard the front door. As the two looked over and they're expressions turned to worried ones when they saw Asriel holding Sans as then two pants then looked up at Nat and Frisk.

"* Sans, Asriel are you alright? What happened?" Frisk asked before realizing someone was missing from the room before looking back and saw a similar pair of glasses in Asriel's hand. "Where's Mr. Banner?" This made Asriel start crying. After Sans and Asriel explained to them what happened, Frisk gasped at that and drop the bracelet as they drop some of their determination. And with that Frisk clasped onto their knees and clutched onto their shirt.

"FRISK!" Asriel yelled as he let go of Sans and ran to their side. Frisk began to shed a tear as their soul had lost a bit of determination left.

"* I'm trying to stay determine..." They said as some of it grew back. Nat knelt down and hugged Frisk. They hugged back as they cry on her shoulder while Nat rubbed circles around Frisk's back for comfort. She too was sad to hear it, but only on the inside. On the outside, she didn't show her sad face but she couldn't ignore it though.

Sans steps in front of Nat and Frisk. "We have to tell Gaster..." Sans paused. "... and the others." He said with a sad tone in his voice. Asriel looks at the glasses he still holds on too as his tear fell on the glass. "Before she hurts someone else..." Asriel finished.

* * *

Somewhere in an alleyway, Betty was sitting with her arms crossed and her knees close with a stern look as Kuma sit next to her with a smile on its face. Kuma, with a pink tentacle, taped Betty's shoulder. Betty looks down at Kuma. Kuma then morphs into a mini version of Betty as its little eyes looked up at her. Betty just blinks at it before she chuckles.

" **Don't waste energy on keeping me entertained Kuma** ," Betty said to her little companion as it morphed back. " **We need to save it for the soul harvest** ," Kuma spoke in a very eerie language as Betty looked back at Kuma.

"Hm?" Betty said. Kuma smiled at her before opening its horrible mouth, to reveal Bruce's green and purple changing monster soul with only a bit of its energy gone.

" **That soul was enough?** " Betty asked as Kuma closed its mouth. " **You can still drain magic from it?** " Kuma nodded.

" **Does that mean we have enough to start our plan?** " Betty asked again. Kuma nodded again.

" **Way to go Kuma!** " Betty cheered happily.

" _ **Let's begin... shall we?**_ "

* * *

Asgore was just sitting in his cell as he looked around when his eyes caught a conversion as he listened to a familiar voice.

"I need to talk with him right now." Asgore looked over to see Undyne talking to someone.

"Sir, we can't let you pass," Undyne said blocking the way. "We have orders from-" Then a hand came out to show an ID card out to her with a cut on the back with a blood stane.

"From me?... yeah... I know." Tony said still holding his ID with a pleading look on his face with blood dripping from his mouth. "I need to talk with both monsters actually... please."

Undyne nodded as she walked over to Asgore's cell and opened the cell as she stepped back. Asgore looked up to Tony very surprised to see him.

"Asgore..." Tony started looking away from him.

"I'm sorry." Tony's eyes widen at the words Asgore told him as he looked back at him as Asgore spoke. "I took something that was really important to you. I understand if you don't forgive me, but... I wanted to offer the apology of this old king." He said looking up at Tony.

"No Asgore, I should be the one asking for apologies..." Tony said looking at Asgore. "I did something horrible, and I came here to ask for your help. Everyone's in great danger..."

"Even a close friend of mine and the skeletons died because of me..." Undyne gasped at that as if she remembered something.

"WAS HE A LITTLE SHORT?! WITH BROWN CURLED HAIR? WEARS GLASSES?" She asked Tony. Tony wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Yes... he was." He said sadly. Undyne looked away sad.

"Papyrus was right..." Undyne muttered as she shed a tear before looking back at Tony with rage as she gripped her teeth. "Come with me. You own an apology to his friend."

* * *

Papyrus was sitting on a metal bench when the door open and Tony walked in as Undyne held the door. "Papyrus..." Undyne called. "someone here wants to have a talk with you, it's about Bruce... you were right about that feeling last night..." Papyrus didn't look back but only shed a few tears.

"I KNOW... BUT... THIS WAS NOT THE HUMAN WHO DID THAT." Papyrus said looking away. Then he heard the sound of footsteps coming to him before it stops as he looked up to see Tony with a look of sorrow in his face as he cried.

"BUT HE'D BE ALIVE IF IT WASN'T FOR ME!" Tony cried as he started crying looking down. Papyrus looked upset at Tony as continued, not bothering to look at Papyrus. "I'm so sorry, I don't deserve anyone's forgiveness... I hurt your brother and as consequence, I had my closest friend killed... I don't know what to do... I wish I could go back, a-and-" But Papyrus cut him off when he pulled Tony into a hug. Tony hugged back as the two cried.

"YOU'VE BEEN THROUGH A LOT TOO, HAVEN'T YOU?" Papyrus asked as Tony shed a tear. "... I FORGIVE YOU." Tony gasped with his eyes widen, and at that moment his eyes began to change back to the cyan colored they were as his reactor was back to its original color.

"Thank you."

* * *

Meanwhile, after Nat explained to Cap and the others about the situation Cap took the liberties to join them as Clint talked to Nick Fury. Clint thought of bringing Sans to join him so he could explain what happened. Cap opened the door, he and Nat already suited up when he, Frisk, Asriel, and Nat entered. When they entered they found the place to be in a mess. Glass was shattered, books were scattered, it looked to be like from Hulks mess.

"* G-Gaster..." Frisk called out as Cap closed the door when Asriel was on the room. Frisk looks over and sees a familiar dinosaur picking up a book from the floor as she was holding other books.

"* Alphys!" Alphys yelped in surprise and she dropped the books on the ground. "O-Oh dear, I'm sorry!" Alphys said.

"Here let me help you with that," Cap said as he grabbed a book from the floor.

"O-Oh! T-Thanks but I got it." Alphys said.

"No, I liked too." Cap insisted. Alphys smiled at Cap. She had been reading about Caption America from the history books from the humans. But she did hear about him from a certain child. But she couldn't remember who.

"* Uh... Alphys." Alphys looked over to see Frisk who looked very nervous. "What happened here?" Nat asked stepping in.

Alphys looks down with sadness in her eyes as she spoke. "Gaster called me last night... and told me about Bruce... He's... not taking it pretty well."

"Where is he?" Asriel asked before Cap put the books on a shelf.

"He's just outside, in the back," Alphys replied.

"Alright, Frisk and I are going to talk to Gaster about the situation. Black Widow, stay here with Asriel to help Alphys with the mess." Cap said. Everyone nodded.

* * *

Just outside the lab, Gaster was in a grassy field as he looked up at the sky to the remaining stars of the morning.

'Last night I realized that the stars that monsters craved to see for hundreds of years are nothing more than dead flames.' He thought to look blankly at them.

"Dr. Gaster?" Gaster didn't move his head but move his eyes over to see Cap and Frisk. "I believe I'm aware of what you came to tell me."

* * *

Meanwhile, as Nat was putting some books on the table when she heard a book fell and looked over to see Alphys who accidentally dropped the book she was putting when the shelf was too high for her.

"Want me to help you out with that?" Nat asked walking over to Alphys.

"O-Oh! No, no you don't have to do that. I can do it by myself!" Alphys said afraid of what THE Black Widow might do.

"No Dr. Alphys, you looked look you help with putting it away. Let me handle it." Nat Insisted.

* * *

"About that... that thing. I must warn you, Frisk, in the conditions you are right now you don't stand a chance." Gaster said. Frisk looks uneased as they looked over at their soul with some bit gray. Cap stood next to them and put his hand on their shoulder.

"From what Bruce's book had reasoned that there can only be 1 Determination soul existing at the same time, same as Fear/Pink," Gaster said looking at Frisk as he continued explaining. "While it's true that only Fear can defeat Determination, only Determination can defeat Fear as well."

* * *

"Thanks, Ms. Widow! Your much Kinder then I've read about you!" Alphys said. Nat gave her a small smile as she walked over to the book.

"Please, Dr. Alphys just call my Natasha." Nat insisted as she crouched down.

"O-Okay Natasha!" Nat laughed a bit at the monsters nervousness as she went to the book. But when she tried to grab it she saw something that caught her eye and looked behind the bookshelf to see a bit of a light pink blob. Nat tilted her head.

"What is that?"

* * *

"Frisk, don't be afraid," Cap said. Frisk looks up at him as he gave them a warm smile. "fear is something that can be overcome, defeated. But with your Determination, you can overcome those fears yourself, remember that." Frisk smiled back at Cap and gave him a Determined look as their Determination came back to their soul.

* * *

"Hey, Dr. Alphys. Did you happened to play with some slime lately?" Nat asked looking back at Alphys.

"No, I don't actually. Why?" Alphys said. Then the blob began to move.

* * *

" **Now**..." Betty said in a demon voice as she holds Kuma's head when it opened its eyes to reveal them glowing.

* * *

The pink blob tried to strike at Nat but she blocked it with her one of her green shields. Alphys yelped at that as Nat grunts at that before looking over at Alphys with a serious look before yelling.

"RUN!" Alphys didn't think twice as screamed and tried to run away while Nat tried to hold it off with her now two shields as she blocks its attacks.

* * *

G aster, Cap, and Frisk looked over at the lab when they heard some screaming from Alphys. Just then the same blob appeared before them right next to Frisk.

"Frisk behind you!" Cap said he pulled out his shield and blocked the blob before his Justice soul and Frisk Determination soul came out and then Frisk summoned a red sword and sliced the blob out of Cap's shield before summoning their own red shield.

"* Bring it on," Frisk said Determined to fight. Cap was surprised at the child's Determination but quickly brush it off as he pads his attention to the fight when he put his shield on his back before he summoned two yellow pistles in his hand.

"* You can summon a weapon too?" Frisk asked.

"The bow and arrows I was given weren't working out for me. So it changed into something more than I'm used to using besides my shield." Cap explained before he and Frisk went back to fighting.

* * *

Asriel was standing up for Alphys as she looked fearful at the slime creature attacking Nat who was blocking it from the two monsters as Asriel was holding his sword out. Nat held her green shield before Asriel stepped in and slashed the creature that exploded from the sword. Alphys tried to fight the second one back with a book but it was pulling it back but Asriel shot it with his rainbow flame.

* * *

The pink blob was laying on the grass as another was splat onto the ground next to it. But the two of them were reforming together. Frisk was holding onto their sword and was sweating of exhaustion.

"*No matter how many times we hit it. It doesn't disappear." Frisk said. Cap nodded in agreeing

"That's the issue, Frisk," Gaster said before his eyes were red and cyan as he summoned a hand. "That wasn't **strong** enough." And the hand was ready to blast. But just before it blasted the blob, it morphed into someone. He had long brown hair, pale, had a lightweight tactical suit, and his left arm was made of metal. Frisk looked confused, they didn't know who this man is, but Cap does. He gasped at the sight he saw and his pistes disappeared. It was Bucky.

Without hesitation, Gaster fired the blast at Bucky which made a huge explosion. All that was left in the crater was all dust. Gaster looks over at Frisk.

"* Who was that Gaster?" Frisk asked.

"I do not know, child, but I did hear about him before," Gaster said. Frisk looks over and saw the Cap fell to his knees and can see that his yellow heart on the top of it turned gray. Frisk walks over to Cap and stood a foot away from him.

"* Cap?" No response from him. "* Steve?" This time Cap looked at them but he had a look of fear in them. "* Are you alright? Who was that?" Frisk asked.

"It was... just an old friend," Cap said as he stands up. "what we need to worry about is the children at Toriel's school."

"I'll sit that out you," Gaster said as his eyes changed back to white. "You two can check the school."

"* Us? What about you?" Frisk asked.

"Dr. Alphys and I have a 'plan' to stop this **thing** once and for all," Gaster replied.

"* But Gaster-" " _ **WE WON'T FAIL**_ " Gaster interrupted. Cap stepped in front of Frisk. Gaster realized this and he cleared his throat. "Sorry, I won't fail."

* * *

"Are you two alright?" Nat asked Asriel and Alphys as her shields disappeared.

"Y-Yeah! Thank you!" Alphys said as Asriel smiled up at Nat and nods a yes.

"* Black Widow!" Nat, Alphys, and Asriel looked over to see Cap, Frisk, and Gaster with serious faces.

"* We and Asriel have to go to the school, these things are probably everywhere," Frisk explained.

"Alphys... are you ready?" Gaster asked her. Alphys was so excited before she put on a serious look for them.

"Yes." She said. Then everyone heard a knock at the door.

Everyone looked over the doorway with either confused looks or had a curious look. Another knock was on the door, yet no answered it. Then they heard voices on the other side.

"Why are you knocking just open it!"

"BUT WHAT IF THEY'RE HAVING A NAP?"

"Get Down!" Then suddenly a cyan glowing spear came from the door a hit a wall where the spear had the same pink blob but it disappeared. And it made a hole in the door. Then Undyne bust through the door. She looked angry and beside her was Papyrus. And standing behind them is Asgore and Tony. Then Undyne's eyes widen.

"Hey, Undyne! Guys!" Alphys said walking over to Undyne as the others walked over with smiles to see them.

"Oh hey, Alphys! Sorry about the door..."

"Oh! D-Don't worry about it!" Cap smiled at the two lovers before he looked over and saw a very familiar mechanic.

"Tony? Why are you here?" Cap asked. Asriel looked over just stud there with his eyes widen with fear when he saw Tony walking in, not bothered why his eyes and Arc Reactor was cyan. Tony's cyan eyes met Asriel's green eyes and his eyes too were widen with fear. Asriel growled at him before summoning a rainbow flame in his hand.

"YOU!" Asriel yelled in rage. Then someone ran passed him and he was confused at that point.

Tony gasped when he saw Gaster with his red and cyan eyes at him with rage and hate. Tony had his hand out to reason with he but Gaster held his right hand up ready to fire and Tony closed his eyes ready for the pain. Just as Asgore was admiring the golden buttercups and glowed cyan came from the window. And he didn't notice.

Tony opened his eyes and saw his hand glowing cyan as his Arc Reactor glowed. He looked up to see that Gaster glowing cyan too and had his hand still up. But he froze, as still as a statue. Gaster's sockets widen at this.

' _Impossible, he can't be her..._ ' He thought before he was released and Papyrus was standing in front of Tony.

"Papyrus, get out of the way," Gaster said moving his hand down.

"NO, I WON'T, IF I DO YOU'LL HURT HIM," Papyrus said very bravely, holding his ground.

"You, Sans, and I felt it!" Gaster protested. "If it wasn't for him, Bruce would still be alive!"

"HURTING HIM WON'T BRING HIM BACK EITHER," Papyrus said in sadness. "AND HE'S SORRY... REALLY REALLY SORRY."

"HE'S HERE TO HELP." Tony's eye shifted to the ground in heartbroken.

" " **In Gaster translator:** **'I hate it when you're right'**

"HUH?" Papyrus couldn't understand what Gaster had just said.

"I... I know, who you're looking for Dr. Gaster," Tony said and took a few steps forward before he pulled out a flash drive from his pocket. "I can tell you exactly where she is." Gaster looked at him with a blanked face before responding.

"Very well then.." He said before looking back at the others. "Frisk, Asriel, Ms. Romanoff... I'll teleport you three to the school."

Tony's head then looked up. "Wait... did you say a school." He asked.

"Yes? Is there something more important there than here?" Gaster replied.

"Yeah, Ms. Pepper is at the school. She's there to help Toriel. I'm going there too." Tony said.

"Tony, no. You're going to join Dr. Gaster and Dr. Alphys with finding the creature." Cap said. "While I'll contact Sam, Wanda, and the others in the city. We'll help out the with 'blobs' in the city."

"Oh 'sure' Capsicle, have my girlfriend out there where there's a creature whose trying to kill everyone from its sight." Tony protested.

"* Stop fighting you two!" Frisk said. The two men looked at Frisk for a moment before sighing in defeat. The kid really knows when it isn't the right time to fight each other.

"Dr. Gaster?" The Three looked over to see Asgore walking over to them. "If it's alright, I'll go with the three to the school."

"Of course your highness," Gaster said as he gave a small smile before looking at Undyne. "Ms. Undyne, it'd be wise for you to go with Caption America to make sure the civilians are okay." Undyne, however, did not look pleased with this.

"Why should I-" "It's alright Undyne!" Alphys said smiling at her. "I'll be fine."

Undyne blushed kawaii at Alphys before she looked away and smiles with amusement. "... Alright. If you say so doc."

Gaster nods as he held his hand with his index and thumb together looking at the four. "You may come back here and wait for us when you're done." Was all he said.

"* GASTER WAIT!" Frisk said trying to make him listen but he snapped his fingers with a cyan glow and the four of them were now facing the streets in front of the school. "Be careful..." They finished. The Four looked over at the school. Nat looks over at Frisk.

"Well, kid," Nat said. Frisk looks up at Nat. "I hope you're ready for this. Cause there's no way turning back now."

Frisk looks up at Nat with a Determined look. "I'm ready!" Nat chuckled at that as she gave them a small smile.

"Son..." Asgore said. Asriel looked up at his father with curiosity. "I know is not the right time to ask but... would you like to play some catch after this?"

"Sure dad," Asriel said with a smile. The all of them started to hear children screaming from the building. Asgore then had a serious face looking at the school. Frisk summoned their sword and shield, Nat summoned her two shields, Asriel summoned his sword, and finally, Asgore summoned his triton.

" **Let's go** "

* * *

 **And here Ladies and Gentlemen are where we are going to leave off of part 1 of Do or Die! Again, sorry for not posting a part in a long time! Please forgive me -M-" Fav and Review this part if ya liked it! And I'll see ya all in the next part, Bye!**


End file.
